Zero
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Ne, maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku? Aku punya sesuatu yang disebut rumah, Aku juga punya sesuatu yang bisa disebut macan, singa dan apa-apa yang ada di buku itu. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu naga."
1. Chapter 1

Zero

.

.

.

"Ne, maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku? Aku punya sesuatu yang disebut rumah, Aku juga punya sesuatu yang bisa disebut macan, singa dan apa-apa yang ada di buku itu. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu naga."

.

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke sebuah kantor yang terletak tak jauh dari keramaian. Namun meskipun begitu aku masih dapat melihat betapa ketatnya keamanan disini. Sudah lama aku tidak berada disini.

Kucengkeram erat-erat map yang mengindikasikan kalau aku adalah mantan 'penghuni' kantor ini. Aku bahkan menemukan muka-muka yang familiar disini. Mereka mengangguk lalu kembali pada pekerjaan mereka lagi.

Aku penasaran…

Sebenarnya tugas apa sih yang sampai-sampai mereka mengambil dan mengajakku, si Ino Yamanaka untuk kembali bergabung dalam perencanaan proyek mereka.

Bukankah si Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang lebih memilih menjadi seorang polisi lebih baik daripada aku yang setelah berhenti dari pekerjaan ini lebih memilih menjadi seorang guru SD?

Namun pada akhirnya, setelah mendengarkan alasanku yang cukup menyakinkan ini, sang ketua malah menunjukku untuk menjadi orang yang berpartisipasi dalam proyek besar ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ah itu dia. Kemari, Yamanaka-san."

Aku segera berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Dan yang ketemukan adalah seseorang dengan setelan jas yang berdiri di dekat mobil berkelas. Jadi bukan disini ya tempatnya?

Aku segera meraba pistol kecil yang terselip rapi di samping paha kananku. Hum, masih berfungsi.

Meskipun aku sudah lama keluar dari organisasi pelindung Konoha, insting yang telah terlatih bertahun-tahun pun masih tetap terjaga. Apalagi dengan kehadiran yang seperti ini. Yang kutahu dari pemandangan ini adalah ketika masuk ke dalam mobil itu, aku akan diberi file dan foto tentang orang-orang yang berpotensi untuk mencelakakan Negara Konoha.

Disini aku dilanda kebimbangan...

Bukankah penerusku lebih baik dari diriku yang notabene-nya sudah lama tidak diasah?

Aku pun segera duduk di jok penumpang. Dengan cepat mobil yang kutumpangi melesat pergi meninggalkan departemen menuju ke sebuah daerah pedesaan yang cukup asri. Aku mencoba untuk membuka jendela untuk merasakan aroma rerumputan ketika mobil ini melewati padang bunga Lavender yang cukup panjang.

"Yamanaka-san?"

Aku pun menoleh ke arah sang pengemudi. Sebuah map berwarna coklat muda dijulurkan padaku…

Ini?

"Dalam waktu dekat, anda akan mengurusnya. Ketua sudah mempertimbangkan mengenai hal ini secara matang sehingga beliau berani mengambil resiko untuk merekrut anda kembali."

Kubuka map itu dan kuperhatikan foto yang terselip disana.

Name : Zero

Age : 18 Years old

Force : 8/10

Agility : 9/10

Strategies : 7/10

Attack : 8/10

Intelligence : infinite

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Lalu kutatapi foto yang tersemat disana. Tubuh kurus (namun aku yakin kalau tubuhnya tidak selemah yang terlihat, apalagi dibalik baju yang kebesaran itu), kulit pucat dan…

Entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang tidak normal darinya. Dia hanya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku. Namun ada sedikit hal yang ganjil disini. Entah kenapa aku merasakan kalau dirinya bukan 'manusia' pada umumnya.

Dan kenapa harus aku?

Aku tidak terlalu yakin akan hal ini.

"Kau akan mengurusnya. Kami tidak dapat mengambil resiko untuk mengambil seorang guru demi proyek besar ini. Sehingga kami memintamu sebagai seorang mantan anggota kami sekaligus seorang guru juga."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Anda akan mengajarinya. Mulai dari ilmu eksak maupun ilmu jenis lain yang membuatnya dapat bertahan hidup di dunia luar."

"Dunia luar?"

"Anda belum tahu? Oh ya, ini adalah informasi yang sangat rahasia. Kami telah berhasil menciptakan humanoid yang mampu bertindak sebagai 'tentara' pelindung Konoha. Namun ketika mereka tercipta, kami hanya mengajarinya mengenai bela diri serta kemampuan untuk berperang."

"Dan kalian.."

"Yah, meskipun terlihat seperti anak muda yang semestinya, dia masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa kecuali membunuh. Sehingga dengan demikian kami dengan amat-sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Untuk mengajarinya?"

"Ya. Sekaligus memberikan kami informasi mengenai perkembangannya. Ini adalah percobaan pertama kami yang mampu menjadi kenyataan. Sehingga beberapa ralat dan pembetulan pun dibutuhkan."

"Dan membuat yang lebih baru, begitu?"

"Entahlah. Bisa membuat ataupun memodifikasi yang lama."

Kutatapi foto yang berada di tanganku. Sebegitu mudahkah mereka bermain-main dengan yang namanya kehidupan?

Bukankah _dia_ juga manusia?

"Berhubung dengan banyaknya korban jiwa dalam setiap penanganan misi, sang ketua berniat untuk membuat yang seperti- _nya_ sehingga tidak ada lagi korban jiwa yang terlibat."

Aku hanya bisa merenung…

Dan terjebak dalam dua konklusi.

Namun pada akhirnya aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi….

.

.

.

Prologue end…

.

.

Oke, here's my new fanfiction. Entah kenapa lagi pengen bikin-bikin kaya gini dan jadilah ini. Gimana para reader? Kalau udah ada review bakalan Kasumi update yang chapter selanjutnya…

See you…


	2. Chapter 2

Zero

Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta chara-chara nya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

.

Srakk!

Kriieett….

Kuberanikan diri untuk melongok di ke dalam karena tinggi badan orang yang mengantarku ternyata melampaui tinggi badanku. Mau tak mau aku harus berjinjit dan mencoba untuk menangkap pemandangan yang tertutup oleh punggungnya. Yang kulihat berupa sebuah kamar dengan fasilitas yang cukup bagus meskipun tanpa barang elektronik apapun.

Namun setelah dilihat lebih detil lagi, beberapa kekurangan pun muncul. Contohnya saja tidak adanya buku, alat tulis dan….

Lemari pakaian…

Sosok yang berada di depanku pun masuk. Dengna demikian aku dapat berjalan sejajar dengannya dan melihat seluruh pemandangan secara utuh. Dan disanalah aku bertatap muka dengan _dia_.

Dengan keadaan duduk bersila dan kedua tangan menapak pada lantai, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan inosen pun menarik perhatianku. Lalu dia melihatku dengan intens.

Lalu muncul ekspresi seperti anak yang begitu kagum akan sesuatu…

"Ini Yamanaka Ino."

"Ya-ma-na-ka?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

Aku pun membungkuk ke arahnya. Dia malah berekspresi senang ketika orang yang mengantarku kesini mengiyakan ucapannya. Lalu ketika aku bangkit dari bungkuk ku barusan, dia kembali terpesona…

"Uwah…"

"Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi gurumu. Baik-baiklah. Jangan lakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Uhm."

.

.

.

"Etto…. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang belajar baca tulis, hm? Bagaimana?" ucapku sambil tersenyum kikuk bahkan sampai menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Dia hanya duduk dan melihatku dengan air muka yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Baca tulis?"

"Iya! Kita bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidak akan terlupakan asal masih ada tulisannya!"

"Iya."

Aku mengambil sebuah kertas ukuran F4 yang telah disediakan. Selain satu pack kertas jenis ini, aku diberi pensil warna, pensil dengan berbagai tipe dari HB hingga tipe 4B. Ada pula karton manila maupun kertas asturo serta kertas buffalo.

Aku pun mulai menulis huruf-huruf hiragana di kertas itu dengan ukuran yang cukup besar-besar. Untuk kali ini aku hanya menuliskan huruf-huruf vocal serta huruf vocal yang ditambah dengan karakter 'k'. sehingga terciptalah dua baris huruf yang cukup besar dan mudah ditiru.

"Ini dia! Kita akan belajar dulu ya tentang yang beginian… besok ditam-"

Aku yang berucap demikian sambil mendongak akhirnya tidak dapat meneruskan ucapanku. Dia ternyata tidak dapat mendegarkanku dan lebih terpaku pada tulisanku. Berkali-kali dia terpesona dengan lekukan pergelangan tanganku yang terus meliuk-liuk untuk membentuk karakter-karakter yang harus dia pelajari.

Lalu matanya mengarah pada tumpukan kertas…

Lalu ke arah karakter ku tadi..

Kurasa aku tahu maksudnya…

"Mau ikutan… sini kuajari…"

Aku pun segera mengambil satu lagi dan menaruhnya di hadapannya. Pergelangan tangannya yang bagian kanan. Kuajari caranya memegang pensil dan aku pun beralih ke belakangnya. Kucondongkan tubuhku ke depan di samping kanannya dan kumulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk membentuk beberapa karakter.

Dia hanya ber-'wah' ria ketika pensil yang dia pegang menggores dan membentuk coretan di atas kertas. Kali ini dia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga aku merasa ikut tersenyum juga.

Kulepaskan tangannya dan beralih ke depannya lagi. Lalu _dia_ membalikkan dan menulis sesuka hatinya. Kuperhatikan gerakan tangannya dan kali ini aku yang dibuat kagum olehnya. Gerakan tangannya menjadi begitu halus dan dia sudah mampu mempelajari beberapa karakter hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Intelligence, _infinite_ ….

Inikah maksudnya.

Sebagai percobaan, aku mengetes dirinya dengan menyebutkan beberapa karakter dan memintanya untuk membentuk sebuah tulisan di atas kertas.

Dan hasilnya begitu diluar dugaan..

Dan dalam sehari dia sudah mampu memahami seluruh karakter hiragana. Bahkan ketika sudha habis waktu berkunjungku, dia sempat menuliskan namaku di sebuah kertas dengan huruf hiragana yang sangat indah.

"Arigatou…"

Namun wajahnya menjadi kusut ketika aku berusaha untuk mencari-cari nama yang cocok untuknya. Apakah aku harus memanggilnya Zero seperti yang lain? Mengingat itulah yang para peneliti lakukan padanya? Memanggilnya dengan nama Zero?

"Makasih ya, Zero!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Awalnya dia kagum dan kemudian senyum lebar pun muncul.

Dan seperti biasanya, senyum Zero menular padaku yang membuatku tersenyum sangat lebar. Seseorang dengan jas lab putih membukakan pintu dan memintaku untuk bertukar tempat. Aku pun sempat melambai ke arahnya dan dia bingung harus bagaimana. Aku pun tersenyum geli.

Setelah sang peneliti yang menggantikanku masuk dan menutup pintu, sang ketua pelaksana pun mendekat dan aku hanya bisa membungkuk.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Intelegensi-nya memang benar-benar _infinite_. Bagaimana bisa dia muncul seperti itu?"

"Zero memang istimewa dibandingkan yang lainnya. Sehingga kami berhasil membuatnya mampu menyerap segala informasi berupa analisis, evaluasi bahkan pengembangan yang cukup luar biasa."

"Untuk kemampuan motoriknya juga sangat bagus. Namun…"

"Ada yang lain,Yamanaka-san?" tanya salah seorang peneliti yang ternyata sejak tadi mencatat info yang baru saja kuberikan.

"Psikis-nya…"

"Ya, kami memang membuatnya seperti itu karena dia perlu belajar dari awal. Dan kemampuan emosi maupun kejiwaannya akan berkembang sesuai dengan intelegensi-nya."

"Sou ka… bagaimana dengan.."

Aku pun hanya mengendikkan bahu dan tanpa kusangka mereka mengerti apa maksudku.

"Dia telah terlatih dalam menerima perintah maupun dalam pelaksanaannya. Namun terkadang karena kami lebih menguatkan dirinya dan berpikir kritis, maka kami minta tolong bantuan anda untuk menempa karakternya agar dirinya tidak melenceng seperti yang lainnya."

"Lainnya?"

"Sebelum adanya Zero, sudah ada yang lain yang akhirnya menjadi eksperimen yang gagal. Mereka hanya mampu bertahan hingga beberapa tahun akibat kemampuan mereka berupa berpikir kritis maupun pendidik yang tidak bisa mengarahkan mereka untuk menjadi pribadi yang penurut."

"Penurut?!"

Entah kenapa dalam hatiku aku merasakan kalau Zero telah diperlakukan secara tidak baik disini. Namun hidup sebagai seekor kelinci percobaan…

"Dan Zero merupakan kombinasi dari mereka. _Intelligence, power, defense, attack_ serta _strategies_ yang telah berkembang namun kami membuatnya kehilangan perasaan.

"Maksud anda seperti anak-anak?"

"Ya, namun kami merasakan kalau gen dari spesimen sebelumnya cukup membuat kami khawatir. Sisipan gen yang satu ini mengijinkannya untuk berpikir lebih dalam saat menganalisis. Jadi ketika anda merasakan kalau Zero sudah tidak sesuai lagi, mohon segera laporkan dan kami akan menanganinya."

Jadi, ini maksudnya modifikasi?

Setelah beberapa waktu berinteraksi dengan Zero, entah kenapa aku merasakan kedekatan bak seorang kakak dan adik. Namun ketika kupikir lebih dalam lagi, kurasa lebih dari itu. Dna sekarang aku hanya bisa melamunkan nasib Zero ketika sifat ingin tahunya muncul. Ditambah intelegensi yang tak terbatas, aku yakin kalau dia akan selalu bertanya padaku tentang ini dan itu yang tentu saja akan membahayakan dirinya.

Entah kenapa ketika mendengarkan kalimat modifikasi aku merasakan kalau hal tersebut tidak terasa begitu menyenangkan baginya….

.

.

.

Kali ini kulihat update status yang dimiliki oleh Zero. Kulihat kolom yang baru-baru ini ditambahkan. Yakni _endurance_.

Ketahanan?

Brakkk!

Duak!

"Kurang cepat! Dan kami akan menambahkan satu lagi lawan!"

Suara yang daritadi terus bergema membuatku penasaran. Aku yang awalnya hanya duduk-duduk di sebuah ruangan sambil menikmati file tentang perkembangan Zero pun segera bangkit dan jikalau mereka menginjinkan maka aku akan melihat mengenai apa yang terjadi disana.

"Oh, Yamanaka-san."

Peneliti yang kemarin menemuiku pun berbalik. Ketika dia berbalik, sebuah celah mengijinkanku untuk melongok dan menemuka sebuah ruangan dengan jeruji besi berbentuk strimin di bagian lantainya. Dan dari lubang-lubang yang terbentuk aku dapat melihat seseorang dengan gada palu yang cukup besar memakai topeng yang cukup _creepy_.

Dan disana aku melihat Zero yang berada dekat dengan dinding sambil terus memperhatikan gerakan orang bertopeng itu.

Jangan-jangan…

Zero mendongak dan menemukanku..

Dia lalu mengarahkan perhatianku dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik ujung gada dari orang itu mengenai kepalanya…

Aku hanya bisa menahan pekikan terkejut melihat Zero yang menggelepar bak ikan yang keluar dari air. Beberapa orang berlari menghampiri Zero dan aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dengan keadaan mulut tertutup kedua telapak tangan demi menjaga pekikan yang tak jelas dari mulutku.

Apakah hidup menajdi guru SD selama ini membuatku begitu lembek dalam hal ini? Mengapa aku bisa selembek ini?

Kenapa?

Apakah aku sudah tidak terbiasa lagi akan hal ini?

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Bawa Zero ke ruangannya dan kita akan mengetesnya besok."

Besok?

Dengan luka separah itu?

Luka di kepalanya memiliki resiko minimal berupa gegar otak ringan. Dan untuk orang biasa tentu saja tidak akan bisa bangun besok.

Dan mereka akan mengetesnya besok?!

Apa-apaan ini?!

Aku tahu kalau para peneliti memberikan informasi dan menyuruhku untuk menganggap Zero bukan manusia biasa. Namun sikap polosnya serta keingintahuannya merupakan sisi 'manusia' dari dirinya yang tidak dapat kupungkiri,

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih setengah jam, aku dipersilahkan masuk. Untuk agenda hari ini aku akan menemaninya saja hingga waktu untukku habis. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyuruhnya untuk belajar dalam keadaan seperti tadi?

Dan aku menemukannya duduk dengan posisi dan tempat yang sama. Bedanya berupa kepalanya yang diperban serta beberapa bercak merah di sekitar leher bajunya yang berwarna putih.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan menarik lengannya dengna maksud untuk mengajaknya berdiri. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk berbaring namun yang dia perhatikan hanyalah diriku yang sibuk dengan pengecekan kepalanya.

Perban yang tidak terlalu kuat padahal luka yang dialami begitu serius…

Aku membuka sedikit perbannya untuk melihat keadaan lukanya. Yang ada hanyalah goresan kecil disana. Goresan yang bersembunyi di balik rambutnya yang hitam kelam itu. Aku tak percaya sampai-sampai aku melepaskan perbannya untuk melihat luka-luka yang lain.

Dan yang kudapat adalah luka yang sudah mongering ataupun yang sudah membentuk goresan tipis…

"Aku enggak sakit dan ingin belajar. Yamanaka-san, boleh kan? Boleh kan aku belajar lagi?"

Aku hanya terperangah melihat sikapnya seolah-olah apa yang dia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Kuperhatikan kulitnya yang tidak tertutup oleh pakaian putihnya itu dan kutemukan sebuah luka bekas suntikan yang cukup lebar di sekitar siku bagian dalamnya.

"Orang tadi menekankan jarum berisi cairan kesini…." Ucapnya. Luka yang sebegitu parahnya itu bisa sembuh dalam waktu sekian jam dan luka dari suntikan itu malah membentuk noda kehitaman di kulitnya yang pucat?

Apakah ini efek samping dari suntikan tadi?

"Ne, Yamanaka-san."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau belajar…" ucapnya dengan muka memohon dan membuat pose meminta dengan kedua tangan yang mengatup. Aku pun hanya tersenyum geli.

Namun senyum itu segera menghilang ketika darha merembes dari siku tangan kanan bagian dalamnya…

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Gimana? Udah ada gambaran mengenai apa, bagaimana dan juga mengapa ada Zero (yang nantinya ganti nama jadi Sai *spoiler alert*)?

See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Naruto berserta chara-charanya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto semata. Kasumi Cuma minjem karakter-karakternya aja.

.

.

.

Zero chapter 2

.

.

Dengan cepat kuraih lengannya untuk melihat luka itu lebih dekat. Zero hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri ketika aku memeriksa lukanya. Tak ayal lagi, luka ini adalah luka bekas suntikan yang tadi. Kenapa bagian tubuh yang lain cepat sembuhnya sedangkan untuk luka yang ini…

Aku segera merogoh isi tasku untuk mengambil plester yang selalu ada disana. Kubuka dan kugunakan untuk menutupi luka yang terdapat di kulit putih pucatnya. Aku hanya memberikan penekanan sedikit agar plester itu dapat melekat dengan sempurna.

"Itu apa?"

Tanyanya.

Aku hanya mendongak dan tersenyum. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti apapun. Aku menunjuk plester itu dan menatap wajahnya.

"Ini untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir serta menutup luka."

"Luka?"

"Iya. Selain itu bisa mencegah infeksi."

"Infeksi itu apa?"

"Penyakit yang datang dari luka yang terbuka dan tidak diobati."

"Jadi nantinya kena infeksi? Terus maksudnya mengehentikan darah? Kenapa harus dihentikan?"

"Karena kalau kekurangan darah kita bisa mati."

"Mati? Kenapa mati?"

"Darah itu jumlahnya terbatas di dalam tubuh. Nanti kalau berkurang bisa menyebabkan penyakit dan kalau sudah kekurangan dalam jumlah banyak bsia mati."

"Ma-ti…"

"Tidak bergerak, bicara dan melakukan apapun…" ucapku dengan berbagai perasaan ambigu yang menyelimuti hatiku. Zero memang memiliki sikap ingin tahu yang lumayan besar bahkan membuatku pusing untuk menjelaskannya.

Namun ketika dia tahu maksudnya, otak ajaibnya mulai memproses dan mengolah input yang masuk sehingga dia akan tahu sedikit demi sedikit dengan menganalisis tanpa perlu kujelaskan. Namun seringkali aku memberikan pembenaran ketika analisisnya tidak sesuai.

"Katanya kalau luka bisa mengeluarkan darah. Darah dibutuhkan tubuh dan jumlahnya terbatas. Terus kenapa yang ini tidak mengeluarkan darah? Memangnya luka itu macem-macem ya?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengarkan pertanyaannya yang semakin lama semakin naik tingkat saja. bisa-bisa dia memasuki pengetahuan anak SMP dalam waktu tidak sampai seminggu.

"Tentu saja ada…."

"Memangnya darah itu gunanya untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengalirkan nutrisi ke seluruh tubuh."

"Nutrisi?"

"Iya. Nantinya makanan yang kita makan akan menghasilkan nutrisi di dalma tubuh kita. Lalu nutrisi itu akan mengalir terbawa oleh darah yang menyebarkan nutrisi itu ke seluruh tubuh."

"Souka… katanya kan darah mengalir. Terus bentuknya itu cair. Memangnya di dalam tubuh kita ada pipanya gitu ya?"

Aku pun tergelak ketika mendengar perkataannya. Dia sendiri hanya bersikap bingung sambil seringkali menatapku dengan intens. Setelah menarik napas panjang untuk meredakan tawaku, aku segera meraih pipi kanannya dan menaruh dua jari berupa jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku ke leher kanannya.

Disana aku merasakan denyut yang samar-samar disana. Dia sendiri malah mengulangi apa yang kulakukan. Kedua alisnya terlihat menyatu untuk merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Namun setelah beberapa menit, dia terus begitu.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu rasakan, Yamanaka-san?" tanyanya sambil menaik turunkan kedua jarinya di leherku. Wajahnya menunjukkan semangat juang untuk menemukan hal yang baru disana.

"Aku menemukan pipa yang mengalirkan darah di dalam tubuhmu. Ini adalah salah satu pipa yang mengalirkan darah serta yang paling bisa kita ukur kecepatan alirannya…"

"Gimana caranya? Oh… jadi ini yang namanya pipa yang mengalirkan darah di tubuh Yamanaka-san? Semua orang punya ya yang begini? Terus bagaimana dengan kecepatan alirannya?"

"Ketika ditempel disini, maka akan muncul denyutan. Nah,nanti kita hitung selama satu menit.."

Zero malah sibuk menekan-nekan leherku dengan kedua jarinya. Aku pun tergelak dan meraih pergelangan tangannya. Lalu kuajak untuk mengukur denyut nadi dari pergelangan tangan.

"Kerasa?"

"Enggak…"

Aku menghela napas dan menyuruhnya untuk mengukur denyut jantungnya sendiri. Dia pun dengan antusias melakukannya dan sangat senang ketika bisa merasakan denyut nadinya sendiri.

"Itu namanya denyut nadi. Kalau orang hidup pasti punya…. Nah, karena sudah tahu tentang denyut nadi maka sekarang saatnya belajar membaca dan menulis lagi. Oke?" bujukku. Dia pun menurut saja apa kataku sampai-sampai aku merasa ngeri.

Yup, di umur yang tidak terpaut jauh dariku Zero bertingkah seperti anak didikku di luar sana. Cukup _creepy_ bukan?

Dia pun menatap intens gerakan tanganku yang sibuk membentuk huruf-huruf katakana di atas kertas. Lalu dengan antusias dia menirukan apa yang kulakukan di kertasnya sendiri. Bahkan aku menyuruhnya untuk menulis sesuka hatinya yang membuatku cukup tercengang ketika melihat tulisannya lebih baik dariku.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam…

Dia sudah seperti itu…

"Ini bagaimana? Bisa dapat A?"

"Enggak kok! A plus plus!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempolku. Tiba-tiba saja dia meraih pipi kananku. Lalu dengan perlahan diraihnya leherku dan dia menekankan kedua jarinya di permukaan leherku.

Perasaan berdebar yang awalnya muncul akibat insting yang telah lama tertidur kemudian terbangun secara tiba-tiba akhirnya menghilang. Aku mendengus geli. Zero bukanlah lelaki yang 'normal' yang mampu melelehkan para wanita yang menatapnya.

Meskipun menurutku dia memang cocok untuk menjadi kandidat.

Mata sekelam malam dan senyumnya yang seperti itu.

Tentu saja menarik siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

Apakah ini juga rencana maupun metode yang dilakukan dalam proyek ini? Rupa yang menggoda dan senyum yang menawan?

Apakah ini memang disengaja?

Ingin sekali rasanya aku marah pada mereka yang untung saja tidak akan pernah kulampiaskan pada Zero. Zero tidak salah disini. Andaikan Tuhan memberikan tubuh yang berbeda dengan sekarang, tentu saja nasibnya tidak akan pernah seperti ini.

Mataku sedikit berkaca mengingat kalimat yang terdengar ketika diriku menerima misi ini. Ketika proyek ini gagal, ketika dia harus dimodifikasi ataupun digantikan dengan yang lebih baik.

Pada akhirnya dia hanyalah sampel yang harus menderita. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bilang kalau karakternya yang polos ini merupakan sebuah keuntungan maupun sebuah bencana baginya.

Setidaknya ketika dia sudah mampu berpikir kritis setelah menerima pelajaran yang ada, kuharap dia mampu untuk memahami tujuannya berada di sini. Memahami apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya yang tidak tahu menahu akan dunia luar maupun orang-orang berjas lab yang sering dia ceritakan.

Tahukah dia akan rencana mereka?

Tahukah dia akan nasibnya nanti ketika penelitian mengenai dirinya telah usai dan dilanjutkan dengan penelitian untuk penerusnya suatu hari nanti?

Perasaan apa ini?

Seharusnya aku tidak merasakan ini. Aku, Ino Yamanaka. Seorang mantan agen yang begitu unggul dimasanya dikalahkan oleh tatapan polosnya. Apakah aku sudah melemah?

"Air…"

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku ketika dirinya menunjuk ke arah mata kiriku. Aku meraba pipiku dan merasakan buliran bening berjatuhan. Yah, kurasa aku telah gagal melatih ke-profesionalisme yang kumiliki dahulu. Dan disinilah aku, terjatuh dalam buaian sebuah subyek yang hidupnya ditentukan oleh kertas bertanda tangan dan orang-orang yang 'menciptakannya'.

Kenapa harus saat ini?

Kenapa aku harus jatuh pada seseorang yang seperti dia?

Aku memang mengharapkan cinta…

Karena dulu ketika ada seseorang yang ingin memberikannya, aku tidka menyadarinya….

Hingga muncullah sebuah kata 'terlambat' untukku dan untuknya.

Aku memang berdoa akan cinta yang datang tepat pada waktunya. Kami-sama akhirnya mengabulkan permintaanku. Namun tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Cinta ini memang datang lebih awal bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya. Namun kenapa seperti ini?

"Kenapa ada air keluar dari mata Yamanaka-san?"

Aku segera mengusap kedua pipiku dengan lengan bajuku. Kupasang senyum yang paling baik ke arahnya sehingga dia hanya bersikap kaget sekaligus penasaran.

Penasaran , huh?

"Aku kelilipan. Ada benda asing di mataku dan karena beberapa bagian tubuh memiliki perlindungan sendiri-sendiri, maka mataku mengeluarkan air mata untuk membuat benda asing ini keluar dari mataku," ucapku. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Kuperhatikan apa yang ditatapnya.

Sebuah kamera pengaman…

Aku tidak perduli lagi. Namun Zero memandangku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku berhasil merasakan denyut dari Yamanaka-san…."

"Benarkah?"

"Ehehehe.. tentu saja!"

Aku tersenyum senang ketika melihatnya senang pula. Tanpa sadar tangan kananku bergerak ke pucuk kepalanya dan membelainya perlahan. Membuatnya terhenti dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat tanganku. Aku pun menyadari maksudnya.

"Kau senang kalau dibeginikan?" tanyaku. Dia hanya ber-uhm ria dan memasang pose berpikir yang menurutku sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi sikap polosnya itu. Membuatku ingin sekali untuk memeluknya maupun menggandeng lengannya.

Namun itu semua mustahil, kan?

"Ini namanya belaian. Bentuk rasa sayang…"

"Sayang?"

"Yup! Perasaan ketika kamu merasakan bahagia ketika orang yang kau sayang berbahagia. Perasaan untuk melindungi dan membuatnya bahagia tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun."

Dia mulai berpikir lagi. Sedangkan aku sudah menurunkan tanganku dan memandanginya. Dia begitu menggemaskan dengan posenya yang begitu. Dan aku sangat suka mengamatinya. Aku bahkan merasa senang ketika aku dapat menjelaskan dan memberikan jawaban yang begitu dia nantikan.

Melewati hari demi hari disini membuatku semakin suka untuk memandanginya. Tiba-tiba saja dia memandangiku.

"Apa yang membuat orang jadi sayang?"

Uh-oh.

"Ya.. tergantung. Biasanya orang itu sayang sama orang yang lain karena dia suka sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh orang itu. Contohnya saja si A menyayangi B karena dia menyukai sikapnya. Atau bisa saja karena suka akan hal lain…"

"Sou ka… gitu ya?"

"Mengerti tidak? Sebenarnya kau belum mencapai bagian ini karena sifatnya begitu rumit. Bahkan aku sendiri juga bingung."

"Yamanaka-san juga bingung?"

Wajah Zero menjadi muram. Kurasa dia menganggapku sebagai buku maupun sumber ilmu pengetahuan berjalan. Sehingga ketika ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat kutahui, maka kepada siapa lagi dirinya bertanya?

Aku juga ragu mengenai para peneliti yang menyempatkan diri untuk meladeni Zero. Yang mereka tahu adalah kesuksesan penelitian.

Zero bukanlah seseorang…

Melainkan sesuatu….

"Ne ne…. Yamanaka-san…"

"Hm?"

"Tadi kan Yamanaka-san membelai rambutku. Apakah itu artinya Yamanaka-san sayang padaku?"

Uh-oh…..

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

Here's the chapter 2. Gimana? Silahkan komen mengenai perasaan anda (?) terhadap chapter ini. Entah galau ataupun jengkel… muahahaha *ditimpuk sandal*

See you in the next chap…..


	4. Chapter 4

Zero chapter 3

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta chara-charanya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto semata. Kasumi hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja

.

.

.

"Kenapa ruangannya dipindah? Bukankah ini bukan ruangannya Zero?"

Aku hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika aku diajak ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat begitu 'baru' bagiku. Menurut insting yang telah kuasah sejak dulu, aku yakin kalau banyak sekali orang yang meninggal maupun mengalami kejadian yang menyedihkan disini.

Ruangan dengan keamanan yang cukup ketat itu membuatku sedikit merinding. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Zero dipindahkan ke ruangan ini. Apakah dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Namun bukankah sikap polosnya masih menjaganya dari tindakan yang jauh dari kata 'penurut'?

Krriieettt….

Pintu besi yang cukup tebal itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Kuamati ruangan yang berada di depanku. Anehnya, disini tidak ada satupun kamera perekam. Yang ada hanyalah sensor panas tubuh yang terpancang di sudut ruangan. Aku pun segera meminta privasi dalam mengajar untuk kali ini.

Krincing…

Krincing…

"Ya-ma-na-ka-san?"

Aku pun menemukannya di sudut ruangan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, pakaian yang kusut serta penampilan yang cukup berantakan. Kenapa bisa begini? Yang kutahu sebelum aku datang, para perawat selalu memandikannya bahkan mengurusi rambut serta pakaiannya sehingga dia selalu terlihat bersih dan harum (meskipun bau harum yang menguar adalah bau antiseptik yang cukup menyengat).

"Bagaimana bisa dia begini? Kalian belum menjelaskannya padaku," tanyaku.

"Kami akan mengawasi anda karena dikhawatirkan kalau dia akan memberontak. Kemarin entah bagaimana caranya dia tahu mengenai titik lemah yang berada di leher. Lalu secara cepat dia menyerang pelatihnya sendiri dengan cara merobek pembuluh darah yang berada di leher. Dan dia melakukannya dengan tangan kosong."

Pelatih?

Jadi orang yang sering menyiksa Zero adalah pelatih bela dirinya ya?

Dan aku yakin kalau dia sudah berada di kantung mayat saat ini. Aku masih heran bagaimana bisa Zero berpikiran seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan…

Astaga!

Jangan bilang kalau dia mendapatkan dasarnya ketika kami berbicara mengenai 'darah' kemarin. Dan dengan sedikit informasi tersebut, Zero berhasil menghabisi 'musuh'-nya. Aku hanya bisa memalsukan ekspresi terkejutku dengan ekspresi datar.

Zero…

Aku pun meminta para pengawal untuk menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Dengan perlahan kudekati dia yang ternyata dirantai. Kuperhatikan lagi rantai-rantai yang melingkari kaki kanan, kedua tangan serta lehernya. Belum lagi ikatan dari rantai itu yang terlalu erat sehingga aku bisa melihat bercak-bercak darah di lantai.

Namun ketika kedekati dan kuperiksa, yang ada hanyalah bekas goresan bak luka yang baru saja sembuh. Kutatap Zero yang masih saja terbaring dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan perlahan kuusap kepalanya yang berujung pada dirinya yang mendongak ke arahku.

"Yamanaka-san?"

"Hei… selamat pagi…"

"Uhm, selamat pagi juga."

"Maukah kau cerita padaku?"

Dia hanya memandang ke arah lain lalu tiba-tiba saja bangkit. Kini aku tahu seberapa besar skala _agility_ maupun _strength_ alias _power_ -nya. Aku yang sudah terlatih untuk bergerak secara cepat bahkan tidak bisa menghindari dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja bangun dan memelukku. Aku hanya terpaku disana dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Zero hanya menautkan dagunya ke bahuku.

"Yamanaka-san enggak akan menjauh kan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Mereka mulai menjauh…"

"Maksudnya gimana?"

"Mereka tidak mau tersenyum dan sering takut padaku. Padahal aku hanya ingin menyapa ataupun berbicara dengan mereka seperti yang Yamanaka-san lakukan padaku maupun pada yang lain. Memangnya Zero salah apa?"

Ingin rasanya aku menjelaskan 'kesalahan'-nya. Namun dalam hatiku aku merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar karena akulah yang membuatnya bertindak seperti itu. Tindakan yang cukup berbahaya baik untuk nyawa lawannya maupun nyawanya sendiri.

Kenapa?

Karena aku memiliki firasat buruk jika Zero tidak mau menurut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sangat buruk.

"Hiks…"

Aku pun segera mengalihkan perhatianku sedang sibuk menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram bajunya tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Hiks…. Kenapa disini rasanya sakit sekali? Dan kenapa mataku mengeluarkan air? Padahal yang sakit kan disini? Mataku tidak apa-apa…"

"Sshhh…"

Kuraih lehernya dan kuarahkan ke bahu kananku. Tangisnya begitu memilukan bak anak kecil yang mengalami hal yang begitu menyedihkan. Kurasa inilah pertama kalinya Zero menangis yang artinya dia telah berkembang dalam hal emosi.

Seberapa cepatkah perkembanganmu, Zero?

Aku pun mau tak mau merasa ngeri.

Ngeri karena suatu hari nanti dia akan segera 'menyusulku'.

Dan diriku yang semakin hari semakin dekat dengannya.

"Ssshh.. nanti akan kuberitahu. Sekarang kita akan belajar mengenai huruf-huruf kanji. Terus kita akan mengenal benda-benda di sekitar kita dan menyebutkan namanya."

"Souka…. Uhm… yamanaka-san?"

"Iya?"

"apakah Yamanaka-san akan pergi sekitar 150 hitungan lagi?"

"Hitungan?"

"i-itu.. aku menghitung lama Yamanaka-san disini…. Dan… apakah Yamanaka-san akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi?"

Sungguh, kalau seandainya bukan dia yang mengucapkannya tentu saja aku akan segera mengartikan perkataannya dalam bentuk kiasan. Namun yang kuhadapi adalah seorang anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa dan hanya mengerti beberapa kalimat dalam makna denotasi. Bukan dalam makna konotasi yang tentu saja sudah membuat hatiku luluh….

"Onegai… jangan tinggalkan aku disini… aku merasa tidak nyaman disini…"

Tidak..

Tolong tarik ucapanku lagi…

Aku benar-benar _luluh_ ….

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya pergi karena waktu harianku sudah habis. Bukankah Zero juga harus menjalani tes dan kegiatan lain selain bersamaku?" ucapku sambil memasang senyum lebar. Dia hanya memandangku heran dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke kanan seolah-olah berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang kukatakan.

Namun aku yakin kalau dirinya akan cepat mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Meskipun mungkin saja kalau dia sudah paham kemungkinan besar aku sudha menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Karena tugasku hanya menemaninya hingga dia sudah memiliki kemampuan untuk mengerti apa yang akan dia jalani ketika dia sudah _lulus_ dari sini. Sehingga ketika dia sudah 'dewasa', maka aku akan dibebas tugaskan dari sini.

"Gitu ya? Hum! Aku juga harus menjalani tes-tes dan juga waktu-waktu tersendiri bersama yang lainnya juga ya?"

"Ya.. gitu deh… nah, gimana kalau kita belajar mengenai _kazoku_? Kau dari tadi begitu penasaran dengan gambar-gambar itu…"

"baiklah…"

Dan dimulailah pengenalan mengena keluarga yang membuatku cukup terenyuh juga. Pasalnya dia terus membandingkan antara dirinya beserta para staff peneliti dengan buku mengenai pengenalan keluarga itu. Dan untuk aku sendiri…

"Oneesan…"

"Hm?"

"Tadi katanya Oneesan itu adalah perempuan yang lahir sebelum kita dan satu ayah dan ibu dengan kita…"

"Iya?"

"Yamanaka-san lebih tua dariku dan cantik… aku suka rambut Yamanaka-san."

Ugh, kurasa pipiku memerah sempurna. Untung saja Zero masih terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya. Perhatiannya lebih teralih ke arah buku-buku yang lainnya. Hingga ekspresinya berubah lagi ketika melihatku dan kembali melihat ke arah buku.

"Bolehkah Yamanaka-san kupanggil Oneesan?"

"Ehehehe… ha?!"

"Uhm… soalnya kita hampir sebaya dan perempuan yang berada disini Cuma cocok jadi Obasan ataupun Okaasan…."

Oh… oke…

Jadi Aneki ya?

Kok rasanya tidak rela gitu ya?

Dan lebih tua?

Sungguh, kalimat-kalimat itu hampir membuatku gila. Namun yang kuajak bicara ini bukanlah anak laki-laki biasa . dia adalah Zero yang tentu saja akan diam saja ketika dipukul maupun diuleg-uleg kepalanya. Namun ketika mengingat daftar perkembangannya, bisa dibilang Zero bisa menghindar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tapi…

Oneesan?

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak rela untuk dipanggil kakak olehnya. Aku lebih memilih dirinya yang hanya bisa memanggilku sebagai 'Yamanaka-san' karena dengan begitu, aku bisa terus menduga-duga siapakah diriku dimatanya yang begitu kelam namun bercahaya itu.

Dan ketika aku memikirkannya, bisa saja aku memikirkan kemungkinan yang paling indah menurutku.

Namun dengan keadaan Zero yang lebih ke arah pemikiran logika, rasional dan 'demi misi' seluruhnya, aku tidak yakin kalau perasaannya benar-benar murni pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Hal itu akan terjadi ketika dia sudah memahami dan menguasai 'segalanya'.

Segalanya…

Kecuali rasa sayang…

Rasa cinta…

"Oneesan?"

Dan perkataan itu langsung dia gunakan tanpa memikirkan perasaan yang lainnya. Aku yakin kalau Zero diberi sistem _do and get the reward_ disini. Namun apakah dia memahami kalau dirinya memiliki pilihan tersendiri?

Oh ya,

Panggilannya padaku ini..

Bukankah karena keinginannya sendiri?

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum…

Untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku yang terlalu mustahil untuk dituruti ini. Dan dia hanya ikut tersenyum tanpa tahu kalau aku sedang memberikan gesture secara tak langsung kalau bukan itu yang kumaksud.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Cukup baik. Dia sudah mampu mempelajari sesuatu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Bahkan aku sendiri begitu kagum atas kemampuannya itu."

"Sou ka. Namun beberapa kecacatan masih saja terjadi disini. Kami harap Yamanaka-san mau berpartisipasi dalam program tahap dua yang akan kami jalankan dalam waktu dekat."

"Pro-program tahap dua?"

"Kami rasa untuk nama proyek berupa tahap dua tidak cocok ya? Mengingat Zero memiliki makna berupa pendahulu yang artinya bagian terawal alias nol."

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku. Apakah mereka berencana untuk membuat 'sesuatu' yang lebih baik daripada Zero? Dan jika itu terjadi, bagaimana dengan Zero sendiri?

"Kami sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau kami akan terus meng- _upgrade_ hasil penelitian kami. Dengan demikian tentu saja ada yang lebih baik dair Zero di masa yang akan datang. Dan merekalah yang akan menjalankan misi-misi berbahaya dengan mulus serta kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup yang luar biasa."

Sudah kuduga.

Namun…

Bagaimana dengan Zero?

"Proyek ini sangatlah rahasia. Sehingga sudah semestinya kalau barang bukti harus menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang berarti."

Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku ketika tahu apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Oneesan…"

"Ohayou… wow, mereka melepaskanmu kali ini.."

"Hehehe… tiba-tiba saja mbak-mbak peneliti melepaskan ikatan rantai padaku. Mereka bahkan mengelus kepalaku. Bukankah artinya mereka sayang padaku?"

"Sou ka…" ucapku dengan senyuman biasanya. Namun kurasa mereka juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan mengenai Zero. Kami pun belajar dengan tenang sampai waktu untuk belajar telah habis. Aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang pernah dimiliki oleh Ayah.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya,ya?" tanyanya dengan muka sendu. Aku tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kusembunyikan buku itu di balik punggungku.

"Ne, maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku? Aku punya sesuatu yang disebut rumah, Aku juga punya sesuatu yang bisa disebut macan, singa dan apa-apa yang ada di buku itu. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu naga."

"Tinggal bersama?"

"Hum!"

"Apakah Oneesan akan pergi jauh meninggalkanku?"

Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Peganganku pada buku di belakangku makin erat.

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi aku juga tidak rela meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Zero ikut denganku?"

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Gomen ne karena baru bisa update soalnya entah kenapa koneksi internet di tempat Kasumi sering nge- _down_ selama beberapa hari ini.

See you in the next chapter….^_^

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Disclaimer: Chara-chara yang berada di fanfic ini hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto semata. Kasumi hanya memiliki ceritanya doang kok.

.

.

.

 _Kode red_

 _Kode red_

' _Aset telah meninggalkan ruangan…'_

' _Diulangi, asset telah meninggalkan ruangan.'_

' _Harap tim pelacak untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk mengembalikan asset sesuai tempatnya.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Cepatlah! Ayo lewat sini!"

"Kita kemana, Oneesan?"

"Tentu saja ke tempatnya Oneesan!"

Aku hanya bisa sesekali menoleh ke arah belakang untuk memastikan Zero tetap mengikutiku. Perasaanku benar-benar berdebar tak karuan. Sudah lama aku tidak mengalami hal-hal yang seperti ini.

Akibat insting lama yang telah terbangun, aku merasakan adrenalin terpacu. Tanpa sadar sudah banyak para tim pengejar asset yang telah kulumpuhkan dengan tangan kosong. Kuperhatikan Zero yang melihatku bak mencerna materi yang masuk.

Kurasa dia juga belajar…

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum…

"Aset ditemukan…!"

"Zero! Gerakan halaman 5!"

Zero yang mengangguk segera berlari ke arah salah seseorang yang berasal dari tim pencari asset. Ketika orang itu sudah siap dengan senjata biusnya….

"Jangan sampai kena!" ucapku sambil memelintir leher anggota lainnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Zero dapat menghindari tembakan yang dilontarkan ke arahnya. Peluru terus berdesingan dan tak satupun yang mengenai bahkan menyerempet pakaiannya. Apakah Zero sudah pernah menerima pelatihan sehingga dapat bergerak selincah itu?

"Diam ditempat! Atau aku akan menggunakan peluru asli untuk menembakmu!"

"Oneesan?"

Aku yang hanya bisa tertegun oleh ekspresinya. Zero berekspresi bak anak kecil yang menanyai ibunya mengenai apakah hal yang di depannya itu benar ataukah tidak. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Lakukanlah seperti biasanya. Dan jangan sampai terluka," ucapku sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau di balik sepatu boots-ku. zero mengangguk dan melakukan gerakan zig-zag. Dengan cepat disambarnya pisto dari sang lawan dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya menekuk dan diarahkan ke arah jakun sang lawan.

Dan dalam waktu itu juga, aku yakin kalau lawan Zero sudah memasuki masa kritis…..

"Oneesan!"

Tiba-tiba saja Zero berlari ke arahku dan menarik lengan kananku. Aku pun terkejut dan menyadari bahwa ada seorang peneliti yang berniat untuk memukulkan sebuah labu Erlenmeyer ke arah kepalaku. Dengan kecepatan kilat, posisiku dan Zero berubah.

Prang!

"K-kau… dasar monster!"

Dan saat itu juga aku merasa marah. Bukankah mereka sendiri yang menciptakan Zero. Zero sendiri masih menatap sang peneliti dengan muka memelas. Dengan cepat kuarahkan ujung pisauku ke arah lehernya.

"Mau hidup?" ucapku dengan nada datar. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa marah dalam sebuah misi. Meskipun ini bukanlah sebuah misi, namun adrenalin yang terpacu serta perasaan untuk segera melindungi Zero…

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kulirik ke arah Zero yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Justru dengan adanya suara yang menetes secara perlahan, Zero hanya bisa meraba ubun-ubunnya dan melihat cairan merah tersebut dengan ekspresi bingung. Dan aku pun mendorong pisauku makin dalam hingga meninggalkan beberapa tetesan darah di leher peneliti itu.

"Aset telah ditemukan! Kali ini jangan ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan senjata api! Ingat! Asset dapat mengalami regenerasi spontan sehingga tidak perlu ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan tembakan!"

Aku pun segera memukul kepala sang peneliti dan membuatnya pingsan. Kugandeng tangan Zero dan kami pun melesat menjauhi biro penelitian ini. Beberapa sekuriti berusaha menghalangi kami…

"Berhenti!" ucap salah satu penjaga sambil berusaha untuk mengayunkan tonfa-nya ke arah Zero. Aku pun mencoba untuk memahami pergerakannya dan menemukan _pattern_ -nya.

"Zero! Gerakan di halaman 7 dan dilanjutkan ke gerakan halaman 23!" ucapku sambil mengganti senjataku dari berupa sebilah pisau menjadi sepucuk senjata api.

Zero pun berusaha untuk menghindari tonfa itu dan sekarang bergerak untuk menangkap tonfa itu dan mengarahkannya keatas. Lalu dalam waktu yang tidak sampai 3 detik, tonfa yang berada di tangan sekuriti telah berpindah ke tangannya. Kulemparkan satu tonfa lagi yang baru saja kurebut dari penjaga yang lain ke arahnya.

Kini Zero telah memegang dua tonfa yang diputar-putar olehnya. Dengan kuda-kuda dan gerakan ilmu bela diri yang berasal dari buku yang kuberikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, Zero berhasil melumpuhkan para sekuriti.

Srat!

"Zero! Awas!"

Aku segera menarik Zero untuk segera berlari menuju ke hutan ketika muncul sebuah cahaya pantulan dari sebuah kaca di atas gedung. Aku yakin sekali kalau mereka telah mempersiapkan para penembak jitu untuk mengejar kami.

Dar!

Dar!

Kami berusaha untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran mereka. Hal yang patut kuacungi jempol adalah Zero yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan sedikitpun. Apakah dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang lebih berat dari ini?

Kurasa iya…

Kutoleh lagi ke arah Zero yang juga bersembunyi di sebelahku. Dengan sigap kurobek rok panjang yang kupakai. Dengan celana panjang hitam yang telah kupakai sebelumnya lebih baik dan lebih menunjang pergerakanku. Kubuat potongan kain itu sehingga cocok untuk perban di kepalanya.

"Zero, kemarikan kepalamu. Biar kucek…" ucapku sambil meraih lehernya. Dia hanya menurut dan menunjukkan bagian kepalanya yang tadinya meneteskan banyak darah.

Namun aku hanya bisa terbelalak ketika melihat kepalanya…

Luka sobek itu sudah tidak ada dan sekarang yang ada hanyalah darah dari luka sebelumnya yang sudah mongering. Kulit yang ditutupi oleh darah yang telah mengering itu sudah kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Ada apa Neesan?"

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kita bergerak dan mencari sumber perairan terdekat. Ayo, kau bisa berlari lagi bukan?" ucapku dengan nada was-was jika Zero sudah kelelahan. Namun yang kudapati berupa Zero yang tersenyum lebar.

"Enggak kok, latihan yang kujalani jika dibandingkan dengan ini masih mudah yang ini!" ucapnya bak membandingkan pelajaran anak SMP dengan anak Kuliahan. Sebegitukah ?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Setelah ini kita akan mencari pakaian yang cocok untukmu!um.. bagaimana kalau kita ke toko pakaian langganan Oneesan?" ucapku. Dia hanya mengangguk antusias.

Kebetulan tempat yang kita tuju merupakan tempat dimana aku menjalani misi pertamaku dulu sebagai seorang anak kuliahan yang mengerjakan sebuah penelitian. Sehingga para orang-orang tua disana menganggapku sebagai Shizuka, seorang mahasiswa S2 yang mengadakan penelitian mengenai keanekaragaman botani di hutan dekat desa mereka.

"Ara ara…. Ada Shizuka-chan ya? Are? Siapa ini? Tunangannya?"

"I-ie… ini…"

Bagaiman bisa aku melupakan nama samaran Zero? Bagaimana ini ? aku juga tidak terlalu kreatif dalam mengarang nama!

" _Mou…._ Shizuka sudah memiliki pacar rupanya? Siapa namanya? _Oshiete kudasai…."_

Kudasai…

SAI!

"Hehehe… dia bukan pacarku kok. Dia adikku yang mau menjelajah dan meneliti keanekaragaman lumut di berbagai desa. Katanya inti dari penelitiannya itu untuk menemukan lumut langka yang berada di pedesaan. Iya 'kan? Sai?"

Sai yang awalnya hanya terdiam sambil menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri (seperti kamera berjalan yang terus merekam apa yang berada di depannya) kini hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"O… begitu?"

Fiuh… untung saja tidak terlalu mencolok…

.

.

.

"Zero! Ayo coba yang ini!"

"Baiklah…"

"Hm…. Bagaimana kalau kita saling berganti nama?"

"Maksudnya aku yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Sai, begitu? Itu terserah Oneesan!" ucapnya dengan riang. Duh.. ingin rasanya aku memasukkan Zero ke dalam saku celanaku dan berbisik 'kita keluar jalan-jalan ya..' ketika aku keluar rumah.

Sungguh Ino, kau itu sudah dewasa dan dia sudah…

"Oneesan? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Dan Zero yang kulihat saat ini bukanlah Zero yang selalu memakai pakaian yang serba putih dan bau antiseptic. Namun Zero yang kulihat di depanku adalah seorang pemuda dengan celana hitam, sepatu pantofel hitam, sebuah kemeja hitam (yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu trendy di mataku) serta sebuah syal bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Oneesan? Tadi aku lihat diluar banyak yang memakai model yang beginian. Kemeja… celana katun.. sabuk.. dan kain panjang ini… apakah tidak cocok? Kalau tidak cocok aku bisa gan-"

Aku pun segera menarik lengan kanannya dan menatapnya secara intens. Mungkin kalau yang kutatap seperti ini adalah para mantan pacarku, mungking mereka sudah memalingkan muka dan menatap ke arah lain dengan muka yang memerah.

Namun yang namanya Zero..

Dia malah memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan menatapku bak seorang anak yang bertanya-tanya. Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Zero?

"Jelek ya?"

"Enggak kok! SIP!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolku ke arahnya. Dia hanya menatapku heran dan kemudian ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Here we go for the fourth chapter. Agak sulit juga ketika menuliskan bagian action-nya soalnya sudah lama enggak nonton film action. Dan ketika Kasumi ngedengerin lagu korea temen (kebetulan musiknya seru juga n ada genderang-genderangnya (?) gitu), Kasumi langsung ngambil inisiatif buat nulis chapter ini. Jadi gomen ne kalau bagian action-nya gagal… ToT


	6. Chapter 6

Zero

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku bersama Zero tinggal disini. Meskipun sering ribet karena ngurusin Zero yang aneh-aneh pertanyaannya (apalagi sibuk memakaikan baju yang agak rumit sejenis tuxedo ataupun jas), aku masih merasa ada yang janggal.

Aku hanya teringat akan penghancuran seluruh asset serta yang berkaitan. Apakah mungkin itu artinya saksi mata juga akan dilenyapkan?

"Oneesan?"

"?"

Tiba-tiba saja Zero menyerahkan sebuah lukisan dari arang yang ditemukannya di dekat perapian tempat pembuatan gerabah. Sikapnya yang _innocent_ serta imut-imut itu cukup membuat para nenek-nenek pada sibuk mencubiti pipinya dan para kakek hanya senyum-senyum akibat teringat masa muda mereka.

Tapi kok aku tidak yakin ya kalau masa muda mereka seganteng Sai?

=,=

Kuperhatikan lukisannya yang memang terlihat seperti seseorang yang pro saja. Yang bikin malah sibuk cengengesan di depanku. Entah kenapa setelah sekian banyak hal-hal yang dia alami, dia tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Apalagi terkait kejadian waktu dia kabur itu.

Apakah ini merupakan _settingan_ dari lab?

Mataku memicing ke arahnya dengan maksud untuk mencari jawaban. Namun yang ada adalah dia yang memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendekatiku. Aku yang mendekat ditambah dia yang mendekat…

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman singkat mengenai pipiku. Aku pun langsung menonjok pipinya dengan keras akibat reflek. Sontak dia terjungkal ke belakang dan sibuk mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menekan bagian yang sakit dan bagian yang kemerahan itu menghilang.

Huft, untung yang kutonjok bukan orang biasa… =,=

"Oneesan kok marah?"

Bibir yang manyun…

Mata yang berpendar akibat air terjun yang siap meluncur….

Kok gini ya…

Zero, kamu bisa mewek?

Aku pun segera menepuk jidatku karena baru sadar kalau Zero memang dimodif seperti anak-anak yang penurut dan tanpa dosa. Ya ampun…

"Enggak, melakukan hal seperti tadi itu tidaklah pantas alias tidak sopan. Itu tidak sesuai dengan norma yang ada. Kecuali kalau hubungan antara dua orang yang melakukannya itu jelas, seperti saudara… suami istri….-"

"Pacar?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak. Ini anak main kemana saja sih? Kok perbendaharaannya aneh-aneh begini? Aku padahal sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak aneh-aneh dan sekarang dia sudah tercemar.

Entah kenapa aku merasa bagai guru yang gagal… T_T

"Jadi kalau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, yang digituin harus memukul yang melakukannya? Gitu?"

"Ya…. Gimana ya…"

"Jadi aku harus memukul wajah Shina-san kalau dia melakukan hal tadi padaku? "

HE?!

Aku hanya bisa termangap-mangap bak ikan koi di belakang toko kelontong seberang. Kok ini anak makin lama makin begini ya? Aku tahu kalau psikisnya memang harus begini mengingat umurnya yang diperkirakan sudah 'dewasa'. Tapi kalau perkembangannya secepat ini aku tidak kuasa!

Aku belum siap!

"Katanya Shina-san, itu adalah perwujudan cinta. Terus katanya dia suka padaku dan dia nanya apakah aku mau menerima. Emangnya suka itu apa? Nama makanan? Ataukah benda?"

Aku pun Cuma bisa memukulkan wajahku tepat di atas meja. Jujur, kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling ketika mendengar celotehan Zero yang begitu ringan, tanpa beban… tanpa dosa….

"Terus kamu jawabnya apa?" tanyaku was-was. Jujur, aku mulai khawatir tingkat dewa kalau jawaban Zero aneh-aneh. Bukannya aku tidak rela kalau Zero sudah besar dan…

"Kubilang 'biar kutanyakan Oneesan'," ujarnya tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Senyumnya yang lebar dan tiada beban menambah beban hidup yang harus kutanggung sebagai penjaganya. Belum lagi kabarnya organisasi yang kemungkinan besar masih simpang siur. Informan kepercayaanku masih belum memberikan kabar mengenai lab yang kumaksud.

Dan sekarang….

Oh tuhan…. Cobaan apa ini?

Apakah aku yang terlalu percaya diri untuk melepaskan Zero dari 'penjara'-nya?

Ataukah….

"Oneesan…. Aku gimana jawabnya ini? Masalah yang tadi? Apakah aku harus datang ke toko bunga tadi dan memberikan pukulan seperti yang Oneesan lakukan padaku?"

"enggak Zero… enggak begitu… Oneesan masih bingung ngejelasinnya gimana… tapi suatu hari nanti kalau Oneesan bisa jawab bakalan Oneesan jelasin deh… oke…" ujarku sambil menjentikkan jemariku di ujung hidung. Dia manggut-manggut bak anak yang baru saja dapat 'pencerahan'.

"Terus kalau misalnya aku digituin lagi, aku harus gimana?"

Oh Tuhan….

.

.

.

 _Aku baru dapat info kalau lab itu masih beroperasi. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan apa yang sedang berlangsung di dalam sana karena pengawalannya yang ketat. Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk menyusup. Tapi dengar-dengar mereka melakukan pengembang terkait potensi manusia yang super. Bukankah asset mereka sudah kabur?_

Aku mencoba untuk membaca ulang pesan yang disampaikan oleh informanku. Dan disini aku yakin-seyakin yakinnya kalau mereka berniat mengembangkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari Zero. Sesuatu yang bisa mengungguli Zero.

Aku pun melirik ke arah taman yang digunakan oleh anak-anak sekitar untuk bermain-main. Berkali-kali mereka mengajak Zero untuk ikut serta. Namun akhirnya Zero hanya bisa tersenyum dan menolak secara halus.

Jujur, setelah 3 hari dua malam melatih Zero dalam bertutur kata dan memahami berbagai macam norma yang ada, akhirnya Zero bisa 'paham' dan agak bisa bertingkah sesuai dengan kebiasaaan masyarakat sana.

Namun hal itu masih tidak menghentikan para nenek-nenek yang suka mencubiti pipinya. Aku pun maklum saja, disini kan susah ditemukan anak muda yang model-model Zero begitu (atau bisa dibilang Sai?)

Namun tiba-tiba saja mata Sai berubah dan ekspresinya menjadi penuh aura waspada. Dia memperhatikan sesuatu yang berada di kejauhan tepatnya di daerah pegunungan dan matanya segera bergerak ke arahku. Yang kutahu setelah itu adalah dirinya yang berlari dan merangkulku. Lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat Sai membuat kami berdua berlindung di bawah meja ketika sebuah peluru melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati bagian atas kami.

"Kurasa mereka mengincar kita. Kita harus gimana?"

Tenang…

Mereka memiliki prinsip dan kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Aku yakin kalau mereka tidak mau melibatkan rakyat sipil. Peluru tadi melesat mengenai pot bunga mungil yang tertata di dekat jendela. Aku pun menghela napas dan menyadari kalau Sai masih dalam mode petarung. Dekapannya agak mengerat dan matanya masih sibuk menelusuri sesuatu yang mencurigakan di kejauhan.

"Neesan-"

"Kita masih di keramaian. Tidak apa-apa karena mereka tidak akan pernah melibatkan warga sipil. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan keluar dan mencari keramaian dimana kita bisa berbaur dan menghilang…"

"Kita pindah tempat?"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah penuh tanyanya yang imut-imut itu. Aku pun mengajaknya untuk berkemas barang-barang yang diperlukan. Dia hanya menurut dan ikut-ikutan mengemasi barang dan beberapa pakaian.

"Enggak… kita akan rekreasi!" ujarku dengan ceria. Dia hanya bingung karena kosakata yang kukatakan tadi termasuk baru baginya.

.

.

.

"Itu namanya gajah…."

"oooo…."

"Itu-"

"Monyet!"

"Enggak… itu namanya Gorilla.. memang asalnya sama tapi bentuknya saja yang beda," ujarku sambil menahan tawa. Sai malah sibuk memicingkan matanya dan mendekatkan diri ke arah dinding kaca yang membatasi antara dirinya dan gorilla itu. Yang diperhatikan akhirnya memukul bagian dinding kaca tepat di depan wajah Sai.

Untung Sai tidak dalam mode bertarung. Kalau sedang 'mode', kurasa dinding kaca yang berada di depannya sudah pecah berkeping-keping plus akan terjadi adegan gulat seru antara Sai dan gorilla.

Aku pun tepok jidat ketika bayangan hina itu menghampiri kepalaku. Sedangkan Sai sudah beralih ke bagian harimau yang bayinya malah sibuk mengikuti gerakan kepala Sai.

Beberapa pengunjung ikut menahan tawa ketika kepala bayi harimau ikut miring ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan kepala Sai. Namun Sai tiba-tiba saja terkejut dan memperhatikan refleksi orang-orang yang lewat melalui kaca dinding.

"Neesan, orang itu seringkali melihat ke arah kita," ujarnya sambil berbisik di telingaku. Tanganku sudah siap dengan senjata api yang kusembunyikan di dalam tas jinjingku. Kurasa mereka sudah tidak mengikuti kode lagi.

Ketika aku disibukkan dengan berbagai macam strategi yang harus kususun secara cepat, aku melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di belakang Sai yang menghadap ke arahku.

Dari releksi yang tertangkap di dinding kaca, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas….

Kalau sebuah pucuk senjata api sibuk menekan punggung Sai.

.

.

.

Tbc…

.

.

.

Well, sebelum Kasumi akhiri Kasumi ucapin met idul Fitri yachh…. (Kasumi bingung bikin kata-katanya karena Kasumi sendiri bukan ahli yang begituan *plak*) dan makasih sudah setia sama fanfic ini dan sabar menunggu hingga karatan…

Akhir kata

See you in the next chapter…. *tebar confetti di depan kipas angin*


End file.
